


Hormones

by Miagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is horny af, Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Lexa is tired as a dog, Lexa's Dick, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Sex, She's just a month pregnant though, Smut, major clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miagain/pseuds/Miagain
Summary: Lexa tries to keep up with Clarke's sex drive.





	

"Claaaarke" Lexa whined. 

"One more.... please just one more.." Clarke said between kisses. 

In truth, Lexa was exhausted. They had been at it all night and Lexa woke up to her wife nosing at her neck, smearing kisses against her skin whilst cupping her semi. She checked the clock on the bedside table they had been asleep for two hours. It was 4am and Clarke was straddling her again.

"We've been at it for hours babe. I need food." Lexa said turning her face away as Clarke attacked her neck with little bites. 

"Then eat me." Clarke said pulling away and looking into widening gorgeous eyes. She cracked under Lexa's stare and laughed into Lexa's chest while the brunette wrapped her arms around her shoulders smiling into the blonde's hair.

"I need food Clarke." she insisted. 

"Ugh. Fiinne." she resigned starting to get off. "Lightweight." she mumbled. 

Lexa feigned offence and sat up with a groan. Feeling the soreness in her back and shoulders. Abby had warned her about this a month ago. 

 

\-------

"She's gonna be quite... difficult right now. She'll be experiencing a whole bunch of hormones all at once. You're gonna have to be strong." Abby warned. 

"Of course." Lexa said smiling with bright eyes. "I'll be good I promise. I'll be supportive and calm. I'll make sure we're on time for all her doctor's appointments too and I'll make sure she always feels safe and I'll buy her any of the foods she's craving even if she wants to mix them together. I have to stock up on tissues too 'cuz she's been crying like crazy these days I was wondering what was going on. I'm gonna get her the Puffs plus though 'cuz she can't use the regular tissue, it makes her nose all red and irritated. Oh! She's gonna need one of those big maternity sleeping pillows huh? Where do I get one of those??" she asked looking up at Abby.

"There's still time before she needs one." Abby grinned at Lexa's rambling. She was reminded again of how Clarke had chosen the right partner. Hearing the girl's concern reassured her that Clarke would be well taken care of. "You need to be mindful of her mood swings okay? Her sex drive is gonna spike." 

"Dr. Griffin!" Lexa blushed. 

"Oh come on now Lexa, we all know how the baby got there." 

"Right." she said defeated, blush spreading to her ears. 

"Exactly, I'm telling you because I know how I was with her father and to be frank, she will tire you out." 

Lexa felt like she was about to pass out. 

"Just take breaks and stay hydrated. Make sure you eat enough carbs since you'll be burning a lot of calo-"

"Okay! Abby! Thank you!" Lexa said in a rush before her heart gave out. 

 

\-----

 

So here they were, taking a break Lexa begged for. Clarke was glaring at her through squinting eyes from across the counter. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Lexa said, her mouth full of scrambled eggs. 

"I will when you finish and get back to our bed." she said.

"It's not my fault you're acting like you just got out of prison." Lexa smiled. She really thought it was hilarious that Clarke was so worked up all the time lately and would get angry at her for taking too long. 

"Can we go now?" Clarke said rolling her eyes. 

"Let me swallow." Lexa said trying to get down the last few bites, covering her mouth. 

"That's my job." Clarke quipped. 

Lexa nearly choked before taking a sip of water. Staring at Clarke in disbelief. 

"So impatient." she said dipping her finger into some Philadelphia cheese and wiping it on Clarke's nose. 

"Hey." the blonde said scrunching up her nose. 

"Yeah?" Lexa said leaning in and licking it off. 

"Ready?" Clarke asked. 

"Mmmm," Lexa quickly pecked her lips. "I should brush my teeth first." 

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" she groaned. "Come back here!" she shouted as Lexa ran to the bathroom. 

She got to the bathroom to Lexa with her toothbrush in her mouth scrubbing away. She hugged her from behind biting her ear and kissing a trail from under her ear to her shoulder. Lexa watched her work her way to her shoulder. Clarke didn't play fair. She knew what Lexa's weak points were. 

"You're stalling." she said and Lexa leaned down to spit. 

"I'm not." the brunette responded turning around to face her. 

"Oh? Well then you wouldn't mind if I got you started would you?" 

Lexa looked at her wife confusedly before her the blonde sank slowly to her knees. Lexa felt all the blood from her head rushing to her dick. The toothbrush in her mouth going still as her eyes followed Clarke down. She couldn't help but get excited (especially with Clarke kneeling in front of her for Christ's sake). 

"Clarke." she said. 

"Oh don't mind me babe. You go ahead." she said looking up at her lifting up her sleep shirt and smacking a kiss at the skin just above her waistband. 

"I-" the brunette was cut off by Clarke mouthing at her dick over her boxer briefs. 

"Fuck." Lexa hissed, biting the toothbrush and gripping at the edge of the sink. 

"Mmmmm?" Clarke hummed as her mouth wrapped over the head of Lexa's dick. Clarke squeezed her thighs together, her own arousal beginning to wet her underwear. 

Lexa felt her dick throb and her eyes flutter shut as Clarke began to pull her boxer breifs down until her her cock sprang free. She looked down watching Clarke eyeing her dick as it bounced slightly and then looking up at her as she blew against the tip. 

Without warning Clarke took all of Lexa in her mouth causing Lexa's knees to bend and her hips to buck. Clarke went back and released her with a wet pop before wrapping her lips just around the pink head and sucking gently, rolling her tongue against the leaking divot. 

"Mnnng." Lexa moaned. 

Clarke let go again and Lexa's eyes closed waiting for the warm heat of her mouth to close around her cock. Instead Clarke stood up. 

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Lexa opened her eyes before throwing her toothbrush in the sink and grabbing the towel to wipe her mouth. Clarke just watched her move, ignoring Lexa's cock rubbing against her thigh. 

"That was mean." Lexa said, pulling her flush against her by the hips. Clarke grinned and could barely register the feeling of her wife's member pressed firmly against her front before Lexa kissed her deeply. Slipping in her tongue to taste herself against Clarke's. They broke for air and Clarke was panting. 

"Get to the bed." Lexa said in the low voice that made Clarke grin. 

The blonde gave her a sexy giggle before running off, taking her shirt off as she went. Lexa stepped out of her briefs and kicked them off as she peeled off her own shirt. She un-clipped her bra and was shrugging it off when she found Clarke sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Her wife had her pajama pants half down her hips with the drawstring in a knot and when she moved her hands Lexa saw she was crying. 

"Baby what's wrong?" Lexa said, eyebrows raised in concern as she knelt down in between Clarke's legs and cradled the blonde's face in her hands. 

"I'm so fat I can't take my pants off because of the fucking string!" Clarke wailed. 

"Oh no, no, no, baby." she cooed pulling Clarke's head against her bare chest. 

"It's stuck!" she cried. "I'm a whale!!" 

"Oh my God, Clarke no! You're beautiful." she said. "Fuck those pants." 

Clarke let out a wet laugh. Lexa knew how cursing always made her laugh. 

"Lie down baby. Let me fix those fucking pants." she said. 

Clarke laughed again and watched Lexa dip her fingers under the waistband of the pants pulling them hard until they heard a seam tear. The drawstring had popped and Lexa pulled them down, taking Clarke's underwear with them. She threw them into the corner looking down at Clarke's wet eyelashes. 

"See? All better." she said kissing Clarke gently. "Lexa one. Pants zero." 

Clarke smiled adoringly up at her and she pulled her down to settle between her legs flat against her. Clarke broke the kiss so she could scoot up the bed pulling Lexa with her. 

"Your still hard." she whispered. 

"You drive me crazy babe." Lexa said burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

She started to grind into Clarke, her cock sliding through wet folds as she left purple love-bites all over Clarke's neck. She ground a little harder, the head of her cock rubbing against her wife's clit. Clarke threw her head back and Lexa lazily licked at her exposed throat, nipping at the skin. 

"Inside Lex." Clarke whispered in her ear. 

"Mmm." Lexa grunted as she continued to rock in the slickness of Clarke's arousal. 

She reached in between them and guided her dick to Clarke's entrance. She was already coated and glistening so she had no issue slipping in. Clarke moaned at the familiar stretch of her wife's cock. Lexa began pumping her hips in a slow rhythm taking herself out almost all the way before thrusting to the hilt. Long thrusts made Clarke beg. 

"Mmm..Mmm more." The blonde moaned as if on cue. 

Lexa began to increase her pace slightly, reveling in the tight silk that was Clarke's fluttering walls. She began to lose herself, moaning and whimpering here and there when Clarke would clamp down, her heels digging into the small of the brunette's back. The blonde turned her head and bit Lexa's ear breathing hot against it and Lexa gasped giving her a hard thrust. She let go and licked the brunette's ear before sucking on the end. 

"Mmnng. Clarke if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last." Lexa said with her eyes shut. 

She snaked her hands under the blonde's arms and hooked her fingers on her shoulders from underneath, giving her more leverage as she began to pound into her. She started to breathe hard against Clarke's neck and the blonde scratched down shoulder blades before squeezing Lexa's ass. 

"Mmmm... harderr." Clarke begged. 

Lexa dislodged her hold and raised herself off Clarke to grab hold of her hips. She angled Clarke's hips slightly before pushing into her again and began a punishing pace. Clarke screamed as she kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again feeling the pressure build in her clit. Lexa wasn't faring well, she clenched her jaw as she felt the tightness in her balls. She didn't want to come yet but her thrusts were getting sloppy and she could feel Clarke clamp down on her making the hold on her throbbing cock incredibly tight. 

"I'm gonna cum." Clarke moaned out. 

That was it. Lexa couldn't take it anymore. She gave one last thrust, throwing her head back as her ass squeezed as tight as it could while she flooded Clarke with thick ropes of cum. Clarke rasped out a moan as she came, her walls milking Lexa's cock for everything she had. Lexa finally collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving, looking straight into one another's eyes. Clarke reached up and gently held her face. 

"I love you." she whispered. 

"I love you too." Lexa returned, breathless. 

They kissed before Lexa's arms gave out on her and Clarke pulled her into her neck to rest. She didn't pull out. Clarke liked it when she stayed inside until she was soft.

"Is that enough for this morning?" Lexa said muffled by the bed spread. 

"Hmmm.. Let me think..." Clarke began. 

"Oh My God." Lexa said with a huff. 

 

Clarke Griffin would be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! Let me know if you liked it :) Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
